Love Me Love You
by uyay
Summary: "And the greatest of these is love." Three parts all based off of songs. SebastianXoc.


One

"They're all the same-humans are. Made of greed. They only need food, sleep, water, and sex."

"One could say the same for animals."

"That's what humans are, aren't they? Animals."

"Arguably."

"I suppose you feel you're different?"

"No, but you left one thing out. Equality."

"True. Humans do tend to strive for it."

"And when they don't?"

"They've given up."

"That's where you come in. Right, Sebastian? After all, revenge is merely the strive for equal grounds."

"Arguably."

"Idols. That fits your bill, too. All the same, huh? Yeah, I'd agree."

"And you?"

"I am a human, are I not?"

"I suppose you do not need an answer."

"I suppose not."

"So?"

"Human as I maybe, I have no wish for a contract."

"Such a shame."

"I'll take my leave now."

**When you feel my heat, look into my eyes. it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide. Don't get too close, it's dark inside. It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide.**

Two

"So we meet again."

"So it seems."

"You look older."

"It's been two years."

"It's not just your appearance that's changed. You've come to realise the inevitable."

"You could say that."

"And? What've you learned?"

"Dreams will ruin the unaware."

"So it seems. I suppose we should add that to our list of human necessities. You do still dream, do you not?"

"It's not the same."

"No, no it's not. Where are your friends?"

"Changing the subject? Or perhaps you wish to know my other lesson. Appearances. Add that to our list."

"So where are we? Do you remember?"

"Food, water, sleep, sex, equality, idols, dreams, appearances."

"Very good. Do you still fit under the category of human?"

"Mmm, perhaps."

"Is it just me, or was that laugh evil? I look forward to meeting again. Until then."

"Until then, Sebastian."

**So go get your shovel, and we'll dig a big hole, to bury the castle, to bury the castle. Ba da ba ba ba da ba ba da, ba da ba ba bada ba ba. Ba da ba ba ba da ba ba da, ba da ba ba ba da da da da!**

Three

"Thank you, Sebastian."

"Oh? What for?"

"I don't know. Funny, huh? I guess for talking to me and helping me clear my head."

"It's been my pleasure."

"I suppose you know, huh?"

"I'm sorry."

"You're not."

"I am."

"I've made a list."

"Of?"

"Things to add. I could only think of a few things."

"Oh?"

"Hope, love, oxygen, faith and trust."

"Heh. Are humans animals?"

"No. Animals only need food, water, oxygen, and to reproduce. Humans need so much more."

"Needy creatures, aren't they? So, are you human?"

"I have food and water and oxygen."

"All that's left is sex, sleep, equality, dreams, idols, appearances, hope, and love."

"I can't sleep. Life isn't fair, and I don't care anymore. I've given up on dreams. I could care less about sex. I can't bring myself to hold up appearances. I have no hope, and I don't feel loved. I can not hold faith or trust."

"So are you human?"

"Not by our definition."

"Is our definition wrong?"

"Perhaps we've defined a human living and not a human."

"Are you alive?"

"Far from it. Thank you for letting me live when I was still alive."

"Just one question: you never said anything about idols?"

"Perhaps, Sebastian, you are my idol."

"Do you love me?"

"I….. Why are you asking me?"

"Food, water, oxygen, sleep, dreams, hope, sex, love, idols, appearances, equality. You have food, water, oxygen, and-may I just say how honored I am- you have an idol."

"We've been through this."

"Eh! Don't interrupt me. If you are already dead, how can you fear dying? Perhaps you can have sleep, dreams, and hope when I am done telling you this. You have my love! You don't need appearances, because who you are is more than enough. You're right, life isn't fair. You have something other's will strive for and never have: my love! Is the needed sex not an extension of love at it's greatest? And so love is left instead of sex and my love you have received! Let me be your hope-your dreams. Let me protect your sleep. Trust and have faith in me. And now, when you claim you do not live, let me be your life. I love you."

"Sebastian… My cancer.. It's incurable."

"For humans."

"The doctors are dreadfully human."

"... Strawberries. You taste like strawberries."

"It's called chapstick. And Sebastian…"

"Yes?"

"You taste like hope, dreams, and a protector of sleep. Also, you taste like love. Both received, and freely given."

"Are you alive?"

"Yes, but only through you, my love."

**And we'll go up, up, up, but I'll fly a little higher. Go up in the clouds because the views a little nicer, up here, my dear. It won't be long now, it won't be long now.**

_**"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.**_

_**"Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away. For we know in part and we prophesy in part, but when perfection comes, the imperfect disappears.**_

_**"And now these three remain: faith, hope, and love. But the greatest of these is love."**_


End file.
